Reflections
by snipershezz
Summary: The universe was an ugly place, with ugly people in it. Yondu Udonta was one of them. He'd never been a nice man, or a particularly good one, but Katara was his home damnit and he was going to fight to make it a safer place.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter Quill, Rocket Racoon, Groot, Gamora, Nebula, Drax the Destroyer,

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** Alternate Universe - Vigilante, Guardians as a Family, Plus Some Ravagers, Because Who Doesn't Love Those Boys, Kicking Ass and Taking Names, Porn with Plot, Still Not Sure How That Happened, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Bonds, Bonding, Instincts, Mating Instincts, Biting, Mild Blood, Self-Hatred, Kraglin Adores Yondu Just How He Is, And Yondu Thinks That's Sweet, Yondu is Also an Idiot, And an Asshole, Temporary One Shot, I'm Coming Back to This, There's Too Much Story Here Not To, Turned Angsty On Me, Sorry Not Sorry,

 **Summary:** The universe was an ugly place, with ugly people in it. Yondu Udonta was one of them. He'd never been a nice man, or a particularly good one, but Katara was his home damnit and he was going to fight to make it a safer place. If that meant pushing people who cared about him away, doing illegal shit, and rotting his soul in the pit of his stomach until there was nothing left but blackened charred remains, well at least it would match the way he saw himself. Didn't much matter in the end, vigilantes didn't live very long anyway.

 **Prompt Seven:** Alternate Universe

 **A/N:** I wanted to do a Zombie AU because can you imagine Yondu and Kraglin fighting zombies *snerk* hysterical! However, this is one that been plaguing me for a while. This is by no means finished. It can be read as a one-shot which is why I've marked it as completed, but I do intend to tell the full story _after_ Tiny Terran is finished because I promised myself I would complete it before moving on to something new (one-shots don't count right? :p)

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

 **Part Seven of** _ **Yondu Week 2017**_ **.**

#yonduweek

* * *

Yondu ran a hand over his fin and sighed. Looking out into the sky filled with smog he tutted. This place was a hell hole, but it was his _home_ and the gang situation was out of control. Surprise, surprise, no one was doing shit about it.

That's where his crew came in.

He hadn't started it on purpose, he'd been military originally, then a cop after his discharge, but he was tired of seeing criminals get away with murder because they knew the right people.

This gang war between three different groups – it wasn't just killing their own, they were hurting innocent people. The cinching point for Yondu had been watching a little girl murdered in the cross fire, her little body filled with holes that shouldn't be there – orange blood leaking her life away on the cracked blackened street.

He'd thought fuck it after that, quit his job, and began taking the assholes down himself.

He'd inadvertently pulled in a bunch of misfits who all had a score to settle; Drax, a hulking man whose family had been murdered by Ronan – the leader of one gang; Sisters, Gamora and Nebula, who betrayed their dictator of a father, Thanos – the leader of the second gang; a pair of bounty hunters, Groot and Rocket, the latter of which sort revenge on the scientists who created him (members of Thanos' gang) – Yondu wasn't sure if the tree was out for revenge or just went wherever Rocket did, the Colossus only said three words after all; Peter, a Terran who'd lost his mother to Ego – the third leader, and finally Kraglin, a feisty Hraxian mechanic he'd met through one of the guys at work – the pair had become fast friends and – if Yondu was honest with himself – over the years he had begun to feel more for the blue eyed man.

That was neither here nor there at the moment because he was waiting for word from Peter about a weapons shipment they were planning to intercept. Yondu had tasked the young man with hacking into a mainframe to get information.

There was a whoosh behind him and Yondu let out a sharp whistle. His arrow responded, flying up and pointing threateningly at the door. When he saw it was Kraglin, he called it off.

"Where's tha rat an' tha tree?"

Kraglin shrugged, "Went to find a half decent patch o' grass fer Groot ta put his roots down fer a bit." He tossed the helmet to his armour down on the table in the centre of the room, "What you up to Yon?"

Kraglin was the only one that could get away with calling him that – the rest just called him 'boss' – he never did it in front of the others, some misguided sign of respect probably.

"Waitin' fer Quill, he should have tha info we need by now."

Kraglin nodded decoupling his sniper from the magnets on his armour, he put it on the table, along with a pistol and a shotgun. His plasma blade stayed magnetised to his thigh – you could never be too careful around here. Katara was a shitty asteroid, orbiting around an even shittier planet, and they lived in a warehouse on the bad – well the whole place was bad news, so the _worse_ – side of town. The Hraxian pulled off his shield generator, inspecting it briefly before putting it down with the rest of his weapons, flicking his wrist he brought up the holo-pad in built into his armour, "Should be back soon."

The Centaurian nodded.

"We goin' out again today?"

"Nah, intel reckons the drop will be tomorrow."

Kraglin nodded, popping the chest place on his armour, it hissed as it decompressed and he set about taking it off.

Yondu turned back to the window, swallowing dryly. Kraglin might have been all bones, but the sight of him in that skin-tight carbon fibre weave under suit _did_ things to Yondu's insides.

He didn't need the distraction.

This was the biggest job they'd done so far. It would cripple the gangs if they pulled it off.

His eyes flickered to Kraglin in the reflection of the window – bent forwards to remove the armoured pieces from his shins – _damn_ the man was flexible! Yondu began to think of all the ways he could –

 _Fucking hell! Focus you dolt! Job first. Job first._

Thankfully, Peter chose that moment to saunter in the door.

"You get what we needed?"

Peter grinned, holding up an information chip, "Starlord delivers again!"

"Damnit Quill! I told you, we ain't usin' that as yer code name!"

Peter sighed heavily, "'The Kid' is stupid." His voice was an annoying whine that made Yondu wince. "Krags gets a wicked code name, I mean, Reaper? That's fucking awesome."

Kraglin looked up from where he was organising his armour, "It's 'cause I'm silent when I kill. Somement yer incapable of."

"An' ya ain't helpin' yer case none wit' that tone, boy."

Peter huffed and started to remove his own armour.

Yondu picked up the chip from where it was placed on the table, slotting it into the holo-display on the wall. He began to go through the information. He felt someone come up behind him, leaning over his shoulder to get a better look.

"Building schematics, guard rotations, security codes. This is everything we need." Kraglin's voice murmured quietly, blowing hot breath into Yondu's ear.

It wasn't Kraglin's fault. He didn't know the effect he always seemed to have on the Centaurian. The older man grit his teeth, willing his damn body to stop the heat pooling in his groin. It was a losing battle. His voice came out as a croak, "Yep."

He shifted, pulling away from the holo before he did something monumentally stupid, like shoving Kraglin against wall and finally seeing if the man's tongue was as wicked as he'd dreamt.

Oblivious to his rather substantial issue, Kraglin moved forwards to take his place, a waft of the man's musk hitting Yondu's nose like an out of control m-ship.

At this rate, Yondu would have no teeth left if he kept grinding them the way he was.

The Centaurian moved to the other side of the room, clearing his throat.

Peter watched the entire exchange with a curious look on his face. Yondu sneered at the boy.

"If we pull this off, they're gonna know we're serious." Kraglin stated, switching through the information with his fingers.

"Hmpf. They gonna know they ain't fuckin' wit' tha Ravagers without a fight." He turned to Peter, who was busy shoving his armour in the sterilizer. "Ya sure ya can disable tha security Quill?"

The boy grinned, "Pfft easy, don't worry."

The Centaurian scoffed, "It's my fuckin' job ta worry. This is serious boy, we fuck this up an' we die."

The door slid open revealing two of their companions, "Stop bein' a drama queen Blue, nobody's gunna die." Rocket replied from up on Groot's shoulder. He scampered down the side of his friend, across the room, and up Kraglin's side to look at the information on the screen. The man grumbled but didn't comment further.

"I am Groot?"

"Yeah buddy, we hit 'em hard an' fast an' they won't even have a chance."

"I am Groot."

The racoon snorted. He leapt from Kraglin's shoulder to the table and dumped his massive gun in the pile. "Quill? Think fast." He tossed his helmet at the boy, who barely caught it, giving the shorter man a glare. Rocket sniggered, "The HUD's playin' up, can ya take a look at it?"

"Sure, I'll fix it _again_. Ya know, if you stopped headbutting people, it would probably stop breaking."

"He would never be capable of suppressing those urges." Drax stated, ducking his head in from the kitchen. "Food is ready." He added, before disappearing again.

The group began to file in for dinner. Kraglin placed a gently hand on Yondu's shoulder, "Come on boss, or there won't be none left."

The Centaurian nodded tightly and Kraglin disappeared into the kitchen.

The place where the man's hand had been, was like a brand on his bare skin. His breath left him in a rush.

Damnit! Whatever he felt for the Hraxian was getting harder and harder to ignore.

* * *

One of the perks of being the boss of a group of vigilantes was that you didn't have to share a room.

Yondu was taking full advantage of that right.

As soon as the door slid shut he pulled off his boots and tossed them into the corner, the black tank top was next, joining the shoes.

He ran a tired hand over the back of his neck, fingering the scarring there.

That had been a dumb mistake. He'd been young and stupid and seeking glory. Getting captured by Kree in the middle of The Great War and tortured for weeks had cost him a lot more than his _tahlei_ , his whole unit died, and he'd been demoted – lost probably what little sanity he had left too.

He sighed, shaking off the unpleasant memory and rummaging through his draws for a loose set of pants.

He'd just settled in with a glass of whisky to go over the plans for tomorrow night one last time before he briefed his crew when there was a light knock on his door.

He sighed heavily, if it was Rocket coming to bitch about something, he was going to tear strips off the rat. "What'chu want?" He said gruffly.

"It's me Yon. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He spoke before his brain could catch up. He scrambled from his chair, grabbing at his shirt and attempting to shove it over his head.

Nobody saw Yondu's scars but Yondu.

He didn't need the fucking pity.

Yondu pulled the black cloth down over his head – judging by the surprise on his second in command's face he wasn't quick enough. The Centaurian sneered, curling a lip back over sharp incisors, "What is it Kraglin?"

The Hraxian swallowed heavily, then shook himself, "I didn't know you had tattoos."

Yondu shrugged, "Some tribal thing from ma planet. Was there somement ya needed or are ya just plannin' on clutterin' up ma door all night?"

Kraglin blinked – damnit no man had a right to have eyes as pretty as his – he was silent but those pretty, pretty blue eyes moved over Yondu like he was sizing him up for something.

The older man sniffed and stood a little straighter. He was much shorter than most, but his ego and personality more than made up for it.

He scratched behind a pointed ear, acting causal, as if the blatant staring wasn't unnerving him, "Careful Kraggles, ya stand there any longer an' I'll add ya ta ma trinket collection."

That got the other man moving, he stepped inside, the door clicking shut behind him.

Kraglin fiddled with the leather bracelet around one of his thin wrists, "This job is a risky one. We could all die."

Yondu raised a brow, "Ya gettin' cold feet?"

Big eyes shot up to meet his, " _Hell_ no!" He looked back down at the bracelet, fiddling again.

Yondu resisted the urge to smack his hand away and waited for the younger man to continue.

"It's just – well – if we all die, I dun wanna have no regrets."

The Centaurian snorted, rolling his eyes, "Ya too young ta have anythin' ta regret, boy."

"I ain't that much younger than you Yon."

Ruby eyes narrowed, "Ya be a decade at least. I wouldn't be surprised if ya aged wit' Quill."

The muddy blue blush was his answer to that – and damn it was halfway closer to two decades then.

"I dun wanna have no regrets." He repeated.

Yondu wondered if the taller man was approaching a point anytime soon.

"An' I know if I die tomorrow –"

Yondu couldn't quite repress the flinch at the thought of that.

"– an' I didn't do nothin' – well – I'd regret that a whole lot. So's even if I get punched, at least I'll know –"

"If yer plannin' on tryin' ta pet Rocket, it ain't recommended. I almost lost a damn finger once."

The Hraxian glared, "Would ya let me finish?"

Yondu tipped his head and gave the man a look but stayed silent.

He took a step forward. Yondu grit his teeth with the urge to step back. Kraglin was right up in his space now, staring down that beak of a nose with those pretty eyes.

Yondu swallowed heavily, his heart skipping into double time.

The man blinked – and damn wasn't that a shame Yondu hadn't noticed how long his eyelashes were until now – Kraglin swallowed – Yondu's eyes followed the bob of his throat. "I –" His eyes flickered down to the Centaurian's lips, he growled at himself – a sound that shot straight to Yondu's dick. "Fuck it." The Hraxian muttered and dove forwards to cover Yondu's lips with his own.

The Centaurian's eyes went huge and he froze. He'd been so wrapped up in trying not to throw himself at the younger man, he hadn't ever even considered Kraglin might feel the same. Just as he was about to respond rather enthusiastically, Kraglin pulled back.

His cheeks were almost the same shade as Yondu's skin. "Shit! Shit Yon I'm sorry – I just – fuck, I knew ya wouldn't – I'm just gunna go."

Yondu watched him pull away, walking towards the door.

 _What the fuck are you doing you idiot?! If he walks out that door, that's it! You ain't never felt like this fer no one. Stop hating yerself fer five fucking minutes and do somethin'! Tha boy certainly thinks yer plenty good, judging by that kiss. Move yer ass man!_

Yondu strode across the room, grabbing Kraglin's arm. When he spun him around, the skinny man flinched clearly expecting a punch. Yondu bunched his t-shirt up in his fists and shoved him against his door.

Kraglin's eyes were huge and terrified, "Look boss I –"

"Shaddup!"

His mouth shut with a click.

Yondu grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him down so they were nose to nose, "Yer lucky yer _real_ purty or ya would'a got an arrow through yer fool throat."

"I – wait – what?"

Yondu didn't reply, instead choosing to slant his lips over the younger man's.

This time Kraglin froze.

Yondu kept his eyes open for a brief second just to see the shock in the blue depths. It took a few more seconds, then Kraglin moaned, opening his mouth in search of the other's tongue.

Yondu quickly found himself overpowered by an enthusiastic Hraxian. He was flipped and pinned against the door, pale hands darting up under his shirt, fingering along the raised lines of his tattoos. Those bony digits grabbed at the excess flesh around his hips and Yondu thrust against his thigh, frustrated and seeking some kind of friction.

Kraglin sensed his issue, grabbing the backs of his thighs, he hoisted the Centaurian's legs around his thin hips, grunting with the effort. They continued like that for a few minutes, attacking each other's mouths with teeth and tongues and rutting against each other. Eventually Kraglin pulled back, "As hot as this is, havin' ya pinned like that, can we move ta tha bed? Ya ain't exactly light Yon."

The Centaurian grinned, unashamedly slapping his gut, "Ain't never claimed ta be thin Kraggles."

Kraglin bit his lip, blushing brightly, and not meeting the other man's eyes.

Like the asshole he was, Yondu sensed a weakness and pounced on it, "Ya like it. Ya like my chub, don't ya?" He watched the younger man go even bluer.

He smirked, he'd expected a scoff or even a laugh but – well – that was nice. Yondu always hated watching what he ate, his time in the military demanded it, but that life was over and he didn't give two fucks now, if he wanted that extra piece of pie he was going to fucking-well have it, and – well – that showed a little bit – he leered, "Kinky fucker."

"I like everythin' about ya." Kraglin muttered shyly, "Even yer fuckin' temper."

Wasn't this _just_ adorable?

Yondu was a terrible shit, he knew it, hell, everyone he'd ever met knew it.

But to have someone actually _like_ everything about him? Like him exactly as he was?

He looked into the Hraxian's eyes, absolutely not caring a wit that the smile on his face was sappy as fuck.

"You're adorable." He blurted out – and _damn_ when had his brain to mouth filter decide to up and fuck off on him?

The blush on Kraglin's face was nearing neon at this point.

He unhooked his ankles from behind the other man's back, and grabbed one of his hands, leading him backwards towards the bed. When his calves hit it, he sat down, letting go of Kraglin's hand, he stripped out of his shirt and tossed it somewhere, then lay back on the bed. Yondu looked up to see him staring, pupils dilated to a ridiculous size, he raised a brow, "Ain't gettin' any younger Krags." He husked.

Kraglin grinned and crawled onto the bed over him, kissing him, hands on any skin he could reach. Yondu arched up off the bed wrapping his legs securely around the wiry frame. His hands dove under Kraglin's shirt, the man's chest was thick with hair, Yondu ran his hands through it, tweaking a nipple. The taller man gasped into his mouth and pulled away to wrench off his shirt.

He stared again at Yondu, as if he couldn't believe this was really happening. The Centaurian ground up into Kraglin, moaning when the man above him threw his head back and bit his lip – weren't that right pretty? Yondu reached up, growling as he fumbled with the other man's belt, sort of difficult when he was clinging to him like a limpet.

They managed to somehow remove both their pants while clinging to each other. When Kraglin press down on him again, Yondu let out an embarrassing sound.

Skin on skin was _perfect_.

They kissed messily, teeth clacking together, jarring Yondu's skull. He didn't care because everything single thing about this felt so _right_.

His hand shot out to feel blindly over his side table. Trinkets flew in all directions as he felt around for the draw handle. Pulling it open, he growled into the kiss as his hand searched for the tube he kept in there. Kraglin's answering growl was _damn sexy_ rumbling out of his chest and giving Yondu a full body shiver.

Finally, his fingers closed around what he was searching for and he shoved it into one of Kraglin's bony hands. Long fingers popped the cap and the younger man pulled away from the kiss, he raised his eyebrows and Yondu made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Y – ya want me ta –"

His response was breathless, " _Fuck_ yeah." The other man blinked. "Why? Is that an issue darlin'?"

"Nah!" Kraglin responded quickly, "I just thought you'd – fuck – I never thought you'd – _fuck_ that's hot." His grin was filthy as he dove in for another kiss.

Pulling away again, he began trailing sloppy kisses down blue skin, nipping and sucking on Yondu – leaving navy crescent shaped marks – until he was an incoherent mess. The Centaurian squirmed as the attention stopped. He cracked open an eye to see Kraglin staring up at him. The sight of the younger man between his legs was almost enough for him to lose it right there. Giving the older man a predatory look he gave the top of his dick a long, wet lick, then backed off again. Yondu's entire being twitched. Kraglin waited still smiling.

Yondu snarled, curling his hands into the black sheets, "I ain't gonna beg if that's what yer waitin' for." He replied, cursing himself for the absolute whiny _need_ in his tone.

"Are ya sure?" Kraglin asked sweetly – that fucking gorgeous _bastard_ – rubbing his lube slicked fingers together and watching as the stuff strung between them like spit.

Yondu swallowed heavily. His dick was aching, body taught like a bow string. The other man wasn't going to give up and the _need_ coursing through his was overwhelming. He let his pride go and a string of filthy desires left his mouth in a husky rush. Kraglin lapped them up biting at his lip. Without even letting Yondu have a moment he dove forwards and swallowed his cock whole.

The Centaurian gasped, arching up into the wet head, back cracking with the force of it. His hands found purchase in Kraglin's mohawk and he twisted his fingers through it until they were covered in whatever gel he'd used to wrestle the thing into submission.

After a third finger was added to the other two and Kraglin did something _amazing_ with his tongue. Yondu shoved him back roughly, teetering dangerously on the edge of an orgasm. "Need you. Now."

Kraglin plastered himself over the top of Yondu, pulling his legs up over his shoulders so the shorter man was nearly bent in half. He lined himself up but instead of barrelling in like Yondu had expected. He slid in achingly slow, staring into his eyes. There was something undeniably sweet about it that made Yondu lose his breath. When Kraglin was fully seated, he paused, "You alright?"

Yondu shunted his hips up, "'m fine. Ain't gonna break me."

Kraglin leant over, lips ghosting over his gently. Yondu realised with a start that the kid wasn't looking to get in a quick fuck.

This was something more.

His fool heart did a little flip and Kraglin began to move so incredibly slow Yondu could feel _everything_. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

He canted his hips up roughly, seeking more.

Kraglin seemed to take the hint, speeding up his thrusts until all that could be heard was the panting of shared breath and the obscene slapping of flesh against flesh. The Hraxian tore his mouth away, burying his head in the crook of the other man's neck, his sharp incisors worried the spot.

Everything in Yondu screamed at how right that felt. He threw his head to the side in submission.

Kraglin's breath hitched roughly and then he _growled_. His teeth sunk into Yondu's tough skin and everything drew to a point inside him, Yondu's world exploded into white, eyes rolling back in his head.

The Centaurian blinked several times, his vision coming back as Kraglin pulled his teeth from his skin, throwing his head back. The sight of his blood dripping from the other man's chin _did_ things to Yondu, his instincts screamed _right_ and took over. He grabbed his mohawk, wrenching his head to the side and latching his teeth onto the pale skin. He tasted tangy blood and the Hraxian _howled_ shoving deep and spilling himself into Yondu.

The Centaurian removed his teeth with a wet sound, causing a full-bodied shudder from his partner.

Kraglin pulled out gently. Collapsing into the crook of Yondu's elbow. The older man shuffled them up the bed until they were nestled into the pile of pillows at the head of his bed.

The Hraxian nuzzled into Yondu's neck, licking the bite gently. The Centaurian returned the favour and Kraglin sighed happily, "That were amazing."

"Yeah." He replied basking in the afterglow. Carding a hand through the other's mohawk, the Centaurian couldn't resist another jab, "That weren't yer first time were it?"

Kraglin sneered, "I ain't as young as ya think I is Yon."

He gave him a bemused look, "Really darlin'? How old are ya?"

"How old are you?"

"Yer avoiding tha question."

"So are you."

Yondu sighed, Kraglin wouldn't be Kraglin without a stubborn streak that ran as deep as a black hole.

"Thirty-eight."

Forty-two actually, but nobody but Yondu knew that.

"You're lyin'."

Yondu plastered on an indignant expression, "I ain't."

"You is. Ya always get the tiniest smirk in tha corner of your mouth when ya lie."

Yondu raised a brow – damn this man really did know him better than anyone, "Fine, I'm –" He mumbled the rest of the sentence.

" _Yondu_ –"

"Forty-two! A'right?! 'm - forty-two."

Kraglin smiled, "See that weren't so hard, were it?"

"Don't be a idjit." He waited. "Well? Fess up boy!"

"I'm thirty-four."

"If that ain't tha biggest load o' shit I ever heard Krags."

The younger man rolled his eyes, "Damnit! Fine, I'm twenty-three."

Yondu's eyes widened and he threw a hand over them, "Aww _hell_! Yer _younger_ than Quill?! Yer practically a pup!"

"Ta everyone else I'm thirty-four an' yer thirty-eight. That's only four years difference."

"Tha reality is, there's nineteen years between us Krags, that's – a lot."

"Yon, look at me." Yondu cracked open an eye. "I dun care. Ya could be sixty-two an' I wouldn't give a shit, I – damnit – I –"

Yondu covered his mouth, "Don't chu go admittin' nothin' profound alrigh'."

The other man had a guilty look in his eyes. Yondu swallowed heavily, removing his hand.

"I – uh – shit – I already kinda –" He rubbed his neck, "I bit ya."

"Yeah, I know, that were right hot." Yondu replied, fingering the bite carefully. The zing of pain made him shiver.

"Uh yeah – to – to – Hraxians that uh – that kinda means somement."

Yondu knew that. He knew what it meant – his eyes flickered to the matching bite on Kraglin's neck – because it meant the same thing where he was from.

Centaurians mated for life.

He cursed himself internally for being so _stupid_. He'd bonded himself to a _boy_. Someone who would eventually get sick of him and want to move on.

But it had felt so _right_.

"Oh really?" He replied, feigning complete innocence. "'s a natural part of sex fer Centaurians, bitin' an' scratchin' and the like." The lie felt like ash in his mouth, he pushed the feeling away.

He lov – _liked_ – really liked Kraglin and he wouldn't let him become pinned to him with some self-righteous sense of obligation. He was just a kid, he didn't need a crusty, old, slightly crazy bastard like him in his life. Not really.

Kraglin stared into his face, "Why you gotta lie ta me Yon? I thought we –"

It almost physically _hurt_ Yondu to plaster the sneer on his face, "We ain't nothin' kid, 's just sex, _that's all_."

The Hraxian flinched, hurt emanating from him in waves, "Ya know what? Don't worry about it. Ya don't wanna acknowledge nothin', that's fine."

The younger man launched himself from the mattress and began digging around for his clothes. Yondu watched, acid in his throat.

It was better this way.

The bond was weak – Yondu tried to remember what he was taught about it as a boy – something about using it to communicate feelings; sharing memories, dreams; intimacy strengthening it – something sealed it permanently but he couldn't remember what that was. Well that was just fine by him, he'd just stay away from the boy – as much as he was able – and the thing would just fade away.

The back of his mind niggled at him.

 _It won't fade, ever. Centaurians are bonded for life._

He shook his head, it _would_ fade damnit, because he was Yondu Udonta and nobody told him he couldn't do something, not even Goddamn biology!

He could see Kraglin's pain – and huh, that was new – he could physically feel it through their connection. _Damn_ it _hurt_.

Yondu had caused that.

He hated himself a little bit more.

Kraglin was dressed and heading to the door, when he turned back there were tears shining in his eyes, tears that had no right to be there.

It almost broke Yondu.

"See ya at tha briefing boss."

The door slid shut.

His pillow smelt like Kraglin as he stewed in self-hatred.

It was better this way.

It _was_.

Sleep was a long time coming for the Centaurian.

* * *

"Something's different." Rocket remarked, as he checked his gun for the fourth and final time.

The group was gathered in the main room, going over their last checks before the job.

"Somement happened." Peter agreed.

Neither Yondu nor Kraglin had said a word to each other all day.

The pair were usually attached at the hip.

It was unnerving.

"I am Groot."

Rocket scoffed, "Nah, ya think?"

The Colossus tipped his head to the side, "I am Groot."

The furry man cackled, "Fuck off! That's insane – nah Groot _definitely_ ain't that."

Groot crossed his arms stubbornly, "I. Am. Groot!"

Yondu stalked over, "Ya'll finished gossipin' like a bunch o' ol' women?"

Peter – never one to pull his punches – said exactly what he thought, "We was just wonderin' what got you two in such a snit."

"Ain't nobody in no snit boy."

"You an' Krags are pretty close –"

"We ain't shit!" He snarled, venom dripping from his tone.

He already felt like scum, he didn't need anyone else pointing it out. The hurt that filtered through the bond only served to make it worse. Yondu pushed it away roughly.

"Ya'll gather up!" He growled.

The group collected around the table, they looked to him to lead them, whatever personal shit he was going though would have to wait.

"Right, head in tha game kiddos. Everyone knows their roles?" He was greeted with a sea of nods. "Good. Get in, get out, don't take no stupid risks. Ya'll ready?" He looked at the determined faces and gave them a feral grin, "Let's fuck up their day."


End file.
